Life, Destroyed
by crazy and random child
Summary: Everything should have been perfect. Should have. Haruka x STARISH. WARNING! Full blown tragedy! If you have any issues such as depression, suicidal thought or action, Ect. DO NOT READ! Not gory or descriptive. Rated M for mature plot.


Summary: Everything should have been perfect. Should have. Haruka x STARISH

 ** _READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT INFORMATION IS GIVEN!_**

 **Crazy: Hello everyone! I have recently fallen in love with the Uta*Pri Universe through the anime. I have been wanting to do a story based around the song Kiss It All Better by He is We. This Fandom gave my that freedom to finally write what I had been longing to create and so became this little one-shot. I hope you all enjoy. It does have a few trigger scenes and so I would like to put that anyone who is having any issues such as depression, suicide, or self harming should not read the end. I will place markers in and around the area to warn you where it happens if you do follow this story through. Also! The cover art is not mine nor did I create it. I actually had a amazing friend of mine do it for me for the opening scene of this. Go check her Tumblr!**

www . tumblr blog / theesarcastictrash Take out the spaces and there you go

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Uta Pri or any of it's merchandise.**

* * *

The day had been perfect. Beautifully blended colors of the setting sun created a halo effect around the pinkette bride. Seven men all stood at the altar as they watched their wife to be walking down the aisle. Their very own angel.

All of their futures were bright, brighter than the red color that seeped through their love's snow white wedding gown. Time seemed to slow as the sound of a bang resounded out, breaking the harmonious atmosphere that had once surrounded everyone there to see the momentous event. The world lost color for our seven leads as the only thing that shone through was the crimson stain that now covered Haruka's stomach.

The now injured pinkette seemed to move in slow motion. Swaying towards the left the young girl began to tilt sideways. Her grasp left her bouquet as the elegant arrangement tumbled down her front and landed in front of her fiancees' feet. Wild, frightened, and large yellow eyes stared up at her lovers in horror and fear as she toppled over like a dilapidated building.

Sho was the first to jump into action and quickly caught their falling princess before she could hit the ground. Seven men surrounded Haruka on all sides as her fears over road her emotions and tears began spilling out. Long streams of dark and inky make-up streaked down her pale white face. Clutching Sho's hand the normally cheerful composer looked up at who were supposed to be her husbands to be and lunged her hand out towards them all with a desperate look contorting her expression.

"Help me! I'm scared! I don't want to go yet. I'm not ready! Make it stop please!" She sobbed loudly. Many looks of panic took over the men's faces as they each clutched part of her outreached arm, trying to comfort her in any way possible. The young girl continued to cry out, rambling on as her fear seemed to haunt her and dictate her actions. Tears mixed with her's as each man let his sorrow grow, somehow knowing she was not going to live to see the next sunrise or sunset. Yet with this knowledge known, they still did their best to save her with what limited supplies to accomplish this. Placing a small kiss, Natsuki raised his head up and gave her a dashing smile.

"Everything will be alright." He promised sweetly. Haruka seemed to finally seemed to come back to herself as her ramblings stopped. For the first time since this horrible event happened the pinkette had finally calmed down enough to evaluate herself. Timidly she looked down at all the blood that ruined her white wedding gown. Glancing around at all the panicked guest, the composer noticed a select few missing.

With all the commotion going on, Quartet Night and Heavens had slipped out of the mess. Each boy band had slowly grown closer to the Starish composer and the band. After a sudden realization that Haruka would never be able to look at them like she does the members of Starish, they each took on more of a brotherly role in her life. It didn't take too much thinking to realize they had gone after the culprit themselves.

As time continued to pass at it's sluggish pace, Haruka began to fall deeper and deeper into the web of death. The blood continued to ooze out of her and taint everything it touches. It began as blinks that turned slower and slower till she was fluttering her eyes open several times to try and not give into the drowsiness that seemed to try and conquer her conscious. As her sight blurred out her loves began to call out to her. A small stream of dark red rubies lined one corner of her lip as it continued down her face like a tiny river. Giving a heart warming smile the young composer spoke her last words.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu. Watashi no zentai no kokoro, tamashī, soshite bīingu to."(1). Her grip lessened as she finally gave in her fate and she closed her eyes for the final time. Her chest rose one last time before resting, never to move again. In her grasp she clutched onto her other hand which held her glittering engagement and a multicolored treble clef necklace charm. Once her movement had came to a standstill, a instantaneous reaction erupted from Starish.

Otoya seemed to break first as he began to clutch as his scalp. His hair seemed to camouflage the pain and despair his hands were bathed in, as if to erase the discolored appendages and any proof of what had transpired there that day. His painful wails pierced the air and seemed to cause a aura of misery and pain.

The 'playboy' of starish, Ren Jinguji, had gone into shock. His thoughts were flooded with the memories of both his little lamb and his already deceased mother. He quiet sobs were drowned out by Otoya's depressing wails. Inside one question seemed to circle his memories. Why? Why had the two most important people in his life have to be ripped away from his so cruelly? What had he ever done to deserve this type of punishment to have both of them torn away and just out of his reach.

The blue representative in Starish, Masato Hijirikawa, was numb as his body shook against his control. His crying was barely audible as he slowly shut down. He couldn't function at all. His thoughts all centered around her. Her voice, her smile, her laugh, her music. Yet he couldn't bring himself to say her name.

The idol once known Hayato, who now went by the true name Tokiya Ichinose, looked to be in the same predicament as Masato. At least it seemed that way until he began to laugh with his own sobs of sorrow. Bringing up his hand, he covered his face before slowly dragging the appendage as he left a large and smeared bloody handprint. His eyes seemed to shine brighter with the contrast of the red. Their murky depths spoke of death, destruction, and despair for anyone who had helped in the harm of his haruka.

Sho was seen in denial. He quickly dragged her corpse up to his chest leaving a red train on his white suit and pink tie in the process. The blonde then cradled her head as if protecting her. Leaning down he spoke to her softly before gaining volume the longer he went on.

"Come on Haruka, Open your sunny bright yellow eyes. Please! Don't leave us...Don't leave me! Wake up! I know you can do it! This has to be some sort of trick right? Ha ha ha but this isn't funny Haruka. SHOW ME YOUR BRIGHT SMILE! TELL ME IT'S A JOKE!" He screamed loud enough to drown out Otoya's wails. He sobbed harshly as he ran his fingers through her long pink hair having already dislodging the pins keeping the hair in it's intricate bun style. Syo kept up his ramblings in between heartbreaking sobs, truly not believing she could be dead in any sort of the word. Haruka was too good, too pure, to be dead. The pinkette was their own personal angel and should be able to die.

Cecil was crying before a odd glow began to surround him. Slowly his body began to shift. Running for cover, he ducked into some surrounding foliage before he completely changed. In his place stood a black cat. The spell seemed to have gone back into operation once haruka had died, taking the blessing of the muses and happy pulse with her. No one there to support the music they make and sing, then no more human Cecil, simple as that.

The brightest and most child like of the group, Natsuki Shinomiya, seemed to have done a complete 180 in personality. His glasses seemed to have fallen off and in his place Satsuki who let his tears fall freely and silently. Inside his emotions and thoughts were in turmoil as he began to piece together a plan to try and get revenge for their Haruka. She had been his love, both his and Natsuki, for she had accepted us both, as the same person with our own flaws happily without question. Now it was time to pay for this man's actions. Taking action, the blonde man quickly claimed the rest of Starish's attention. Each member listened and nodded in agreement before putting the plan into action. Cecil seemed to notice the group walking away, in a determined stance and followed them stealthy to see what was happening.

It took little time before they finally caught up to heaven's and Quartet Night. They all encircled a fallen male. Glancing up they made way for the seven members to take their place. In Tokiya's hand held the dropped gun from the murder scene. The man seemed to understand what was happening as the two remaining bands seemed to lose interest in him and turned away as they made their way back to their fallen younger sister figure. Stumbling up the man began to run with his back turned to the gun. With a loud bang, a single bullet was propelled from the cold black medal, and found purchase in the murder's heart. There the object would rest until it would be retrieved hours later. Passing the gun around, the band continued to shoot the dead body of the man until authorities arrived on the scene and arrested each man. Finally the body was placed in a body bag and was sent off to a morgue with animal scratches on his face and riddled with bullet holes.

 ** _( WARNING! THINGS BECOME VERY DARK! TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU HAVE EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS LIKE DEPRESSION, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS OR ACTIONS, ECT. )_**

* * *

Months passed as court dates had been settled and held. Each trial seemed to be more famous than the next considering that they band had been known for being kind hearted so these actions seemed very out of place. Each man had naturally been high profile so they were use to all the attention and held no secrets from the media as they each felt there was nothing to live for. Each trial was verdict was guilty the form of manslaughter on some degree. What no one knew was that none of them planned to serve a single day of their sentence.

* * *

Otoya Ittoki, kind, sweet, and loving, was no longer the same man he had been when he first debuted. He was also the first to go. The redhead ended up cutting off all of his hair because that horrid color reminded him too much of the stain that tainted his pure white Haruka. This action helped examiners easily see the large indentation in the deceased singers skull. Otoya ended up bashing his own head in against metal bars of his cell. The action hadn't been easy to complete as it took many hits, but just the same the idol ended up dying in the hospital later that night.

Tokiya ended up getting killed. From the beginning he had asked to be put on death row to ensure his own demise. Yet the court had ruled to instead be 'merciful' and gave him a maximum sentence of 25 years to life. Now understanding he couldn't accomplish the job of offing himself thought legal means he turned to the illegal side. Through various taunts and rumors, the artist was able to anger a large gang in the prison. He was found dead from several stab wounds with a surprisingly calm and almost cheerful expression on his face.

The next to leave this world was Masato. The normally quiet and reserved Idol had went in a equally quiet and traditional way. Using his bed sheets, the man was able to devise a make-shift noose from which he promptly placed around his neck while hanging from the article of clothing. He had been found around a hour later, having suffocated from his actions.

Ren ended up taking his own life in a very well known and 'classic' way if you will. Having somehow gotten a sharp object, he ended up slicing his arms straight down the middle, hitting many veins and promptly bleeding out. The strawberry blonde died in his bed and was discovered the following morning from dark blood stains that were only visible from the much needed sunlight streaming into his cell from the barred window.

Sho was the next to take his turn walking into the sweet embrace of death. Through a black market deal the commonly confident and outspoken idol received many illegal drugs into his possession. Taking them all in one sitting, he effectivly overdoes on them and stopped his heart from beating. Minutes later he was found unresponsive. After having trying to pump his stomach and stop the drugs, he was pronounced legally dead one hour after having taken the drugs. With how many substances that were inside his body, there was no clear defining drug that ended up causing his death.

Cecil, having ended up reverted back into his animalistic form, Cecil never was prosecuted for the death of the man. Yet the black cat's whereabout went unknown, or that was the case until it was discovered having ended up becoming a wild animal dinner.

Natsuki ended up being the last one to finally greet the reaper. The split personality sufferer cut his life tragically short just as his friends. The only difference was how he died by drowning. His body had been found under the water of his clogged sink. Both his wrists were tied up as were his ankles which were connected to the pipe of the sink to prevent his feet from moving. Thought it was odd to many as his wrists held rope burns, as if he had been struggling against his restrains, yet it had been deemed a suicide instead of a murder as no one could have gotten into his cell and footage confirmed that.

Tragedy had stuck these bright and young people. Life had ended up being extremely cruel for these lovers. Yet, their legacy still lives on because of their murderous acts. Memorials were held by fans from all across the world, yet many knew it was not their faults really. Fate and madness had in the end been the true killers. What should have been their happiest day of all their lives had become twisted in a way people fear.

* * *

 **Crazy: Well that's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed me ripping out part of your soul with my writing. I'm sorry that I'm somehow so cruel but I just couldn't not write/ post this.**

1: I love you. With my entire heart, soul, and being.


End file.
